Dragon Problems
by Gameblaster12
Summary: The Dark Dragon has returned and Jake and Rose have to team up with the Teen Titans but getting Raven to trust them is a lot easier said then done.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What a Way to Meet**

It has been a few years since Jake and Rose sent the Dark Dragon away into the other dimension and Jake and Rose are sitting in Jakes living room watching a movie for there date. Jake had somehow convinced Rose parents to move back to New York City and everything was going great for everyone and Rose's parents even got a better job shortly after they moved. Haley even found herself a boyfriend which gives Jake and Rose more time with each other. Jake sat there and wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and Rose laid her head on Jakes shoulder. Then the microwave beeped and the two groaned. Jake reluctantly got up off the couch and went over to the microwave and pulled out the popcorn. He brought it back to the couch and then went over to the fireplace and lit a fire. Then he went back and sat down next to his girlfriend when he heard his grandfather call. "Oh come on." Jake said getting up off the couch. "Yo gramps, I'm in the middle, whoa." Jake said as he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the T.V. room. "What's up gramps?"

"Jake, we have a serious problem." Jake gave a 'can't it wait until tomorrow' look to his grandpa. "Jake, the Dark Dragon has returned. You and Rose must get some sleep tonight for tomorrow you leave to Jump City."

Jake and Rose looked at each other in shock. "Whoa, hold on a second. What do you mean he's back?" Jake asked not sure how this is possible.

Then Rose cut in and finished Jakes sentence. "Yeah, isn't he supposed to be trapped for one thousand years?" Rose and Jake just couldn't believe that Lao Shi could be serious.

"I don't know but you must get to Jump city. There are people there called the Teen Titans and they can help. I don't know too much about them but they are helpful allies if you can get them and considering how they are heroes, I'm sure that you will have no problem. Now sleep you two, you'll need it for your trip tomorrow."

"Ah man." Jake frowned and then started to say goodbye to Rose when Lao Shi offered her a place to sleep at his shop so that they could leave as soon as possible in the morning.

The next morning in Jump City, Beast Boy woke up happily as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast but when he got to the kitchen, Raven was already there with food ready for him. "Wow, you made me breakfast?" Raven nodded and smiled at her boyfriend. "You're way to good you know that. To think, I had the same idea for you but you're already up." Beast Boy grabbed the plate of food and thanked Raven for it and then sat down at the table. Raven then grabbed some tea out of the cupboard and started to heat up some water. Beast Boy just stared at Raven as she stood over the tea pot. Then the sun started peeking through the window and it shinned in on the two. After a few minutes and the tea pot whistled and it snapped Beast Boy out of his daze and he started eating again.

Raven poured some tea into her mug and then went to sit down just to have Beast Boy pull the seat out for her. "Thanks Beast Boy." She sat down and then started sipping her tea when the alarm went off. Raven groaned and drank her tea down quickly so she could be ready for when Robin got into the room. Raven finished her tea and both Raven and Beat boy counted on their fingers from five to one and once they reached one, Robin came through the door. Sometimes the two thought things worked to well around here.

Robin came into the room and ran up to the screen but the screen stayed black and they couldn't see what has happened or even talk to anyone. "Great, it looks like we will have to manually boot the computer." Then Cyborg came in with Starfire right behind him. "Cyborg, can you fix the screen, it went completely black." Cyborg spent an hour on the computer before he gave up. "It looks like someone cut our power but only to the computer. For what reasons I'm not sure. I'll go and check out the wiring and until then, relax. I don't know what I'll have to do to get it working again." With that, Cyborg left the room to check out the wires for the computer.

"I guess I'll go and rest until Cyborg figures out the problem." Then Robin left the room with Starfire right behind him.

"Great, I drank my tea quickly for nothing." Raven gave a sigh and then sat down on the couch and Beast Boy sat down next to her. The two sat there for a while until they fell asleep and one hour later and Cyborg came into the room. Raven and Beast Boy woke with a start and looked behind the couch.

Robin came running into the room shortly after Cyborg. "Cyborg, did you fix the problem"

"Yeah Robin, it's fixed." Robin immediately ran over and turned on the big screen and when he did, he found the whole city looked fine and then he zoomed in on the city and couldn't find a thing. "Could it have been a false alarm Cyborg?"

"It's possible, rare but possible." Cyborg confirmed and then went to go sit on the couch and all but Raven and Beast Boy joined them.

Then the two walked out of the tower and Raven saw something red with wings in the air and immediately flew up. Beast Boy groaned and followed her as a pterodactyl but she is flying much faster then he could. AS soon as Raven got close enough, she recognized it as a dragon and she shot her magic at it.

Jake has Rose on his back and then noticed something black flying at them and he dodged it the beam. Then he got tackled and thrown to the ground. Rose fell off and grabbed onto a light post and safely made it to the ground. Jake corrected himself and made sure Rose landed ok and then looked back at the person. "Hey, what's your problem?" Jake asked angrily.

"You are dragon." Then she shot at him again and Jake dodged it and found that something green is following her. "I swear I'll kill all dragons." She said and fired some more at him.

Jake dodged again and looked at the person. "Fine, you want a fight, you got one." Then the two fought with each other in the air until the green dinosaur grabbed the girl.

"Beast Boy, let me go." Beast Boy simply landed with her and then transformed back into his human form. "What are you doing?" Raven snapped.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Raven." Beast Boy said sternly just as the others came driving up. When they got out of the car, Robin looked around.

"What's going on?" Robin looked at Raven seeing how Beast Boy is looking at Raven somewhat angrily.

Then Jake flew down and landed next to Rose. "I'll tell you what happened." Then Jake pointed to Raven and then yelled again. "She attacked me for no reason. Not to mention that she knocked my girlfriend off my back." Jake yelled as he transformed to his human form.

"I'll kill her too then just for liking you." Raven yelled angrily ready to attack again.

Then Robin told Beast Boy and Starfire to take Raven back to the tower and then turned to Jake. "I apologize for her behavior toward you. She has a deep hate for dragons ever since she was betrayed by one but the dragons we know don't have another form to them but then we don't really know much. Anyway, that was Raven, Beast Boy is the green one, then there is Starfire, who helped to carry Raven, then there is Cyborg and then me, I'm Robin." Robin said introducing the group.

"I'm Jake and this is my girlfriend Rose." Jake introduced them.

"Come back with us and I will be sure to keep Raven away from you until she can get used to you." Then Jake transformed and followed them back to the tower by air.

**A/N: Please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

Jake and the group reached the tower and landed in front of the door. Rose got off Jakes back and Jake turned back into his human form. The four went inside and couldn't find Raven or Beast Boy anywhere and so they continued over to the couch. "Ok Jake, what's up?" Robin asked not knowing why the two are there.

"We came looking for the teen titans for help with a little problem we are having." Jake explained part of the problem but decided not to explain too much into it.

"Then we're here to help with whatever problem you're having." Robin said.

"So you're the titans huh. Should have guessed that from the T shaped tower. Seeing as how Raven hates dragons so much, she may have some interest in this." The titans gave Jake an odd look and Starfire cocked her head. "You see, we're looking for The Dark Dragon. He is a foe of ours and the most dangerous and powerful dragon out there. We sent him to another dimension and he was supposed to have been gone for, a long time but he came back far sooner then expected. He wasn't supposed to have been able to but he did. We even killed him once but he still came back." Jake went into more detail.

"We will go get Raven and talk to her. There is a guest room right over there so Rose can stay there and if you want, you can sleep in Beast Boys room but I think the couch would be preferable." Robin then went off to get Raven.

Shortly after Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire got to the tower, Starfire went to the couch and sat down while Beast Boy took Raven to her room. The two walked in silence until they reached Ravens room. The two walked in and then sat on her bed. "Look Raven, I know you don't like dragons very much and whatever it is he wants, he will either get or we will stop him from getting whatever it is but until proof is found that he plans on harming someone, we can't just go around killing dragons."

Raven gave Beast Boy a harsh look and Beast Boy gave her gentle look. Raven look softened and she sighed. "I just don't like it Beast Boy, I don't trust him. Why can't you trust me with this Beast Boy? This is the same thing that happened with Terra. I didn't trust her and then she betrayed us." Right as Raven said this, she knew she hit a nerve and went to say something but Beast Boy raised his hand up to quiet her.

"This isn't about him being a dragon at all, is it Raven. You're afraid of being hurt and or betrayed." Beast Boy said confidently and then touched Ravens shoulder.

Raven frowned and wanted to deny it but she couldn't. Beast Boy is right but that didn't change her feelings. "Your right Beast Boy but I'm not going to change how I feel until I know for sure that he is good." Just then a knock came to the door and Raven and Beast Boy answered it to find Robin and the others at the door. "Robin, what is it?"

"Raven, you may have some interest in why the two are here." Raven raised her eyebrow. "The two are Jake and Rose and they came to find us so that we could help with defeating a dragon called the Dark Dragon. He" Robin didn't get to finish when a crash was heard. Everyone ran out to the common room and then heard Jake scream something.

Jake and Rose watched as the three left and then a crash was heard and Jake was sent flying. He landed on his back and looked at what hit him. "Dark Dragon!" Jake yelled as he was picked up. Then Jake saw the group run around the corner.

"American dragon, it's been far too long. Now that your little friends are gone, I can deal with you without any trouble." Just as he said this he heard Rose scream.

"That's what you think." Rose jumped up and swung at the Dark Dragon but missed as he moved out of the way and back toward the big window.

"Until next time American Dragon. You and your human friends will either die or join me." Then he turned to Raven and smiled. "I know someone that wants a piece of you girl. Does the name Malchior sound familiar." Then the Dark Dragon laughed as he flew out of the building with fire blasts chasing him the whole way but missing him.

Jake looked around and found the boulder that had come through the window and knocked him over. He went to pick it up and throw it out but a black aura surrounded it and took care of it. Rose ran over to Jake and put an arm around him. "Let me guess, that's big and bad." Cyborg said.

"Yep, that's big and bad, as you put it. The Dark Dragon, he headed across the ocean so it looks like that's where we're headed." Jake said pointing in the direction the Dark Dragon left. Raven curled her hands into fists and shook them in anger. "Who is Malchior anyway?" Jake asked.

"Malchior is the dragon that betrayed Raven. It's a long story Jake and from the looks of it, we don't have that kind of time." The whole group looked into the distance through the giant whole in the glass.

**A/N: I intend to do more chapters today since I wont have much time next week since I will be starting school next week as much as I don't really want to. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Terrible Trip**

Jake and the group went to the T-ship and got in. Beast Boy let Jake stand behind him and Starfire let Rose sit behind her. Cyborg tried to start it but the engine immediately blew and smoke set off the fire alarm. Everyone got out and Cyborg looked at the engine. He lifted the hood and smoke filled the room even more. Cyborg looked at the engine and frowned. "You have got to be kidding me, the punk cut the many tubes in the engine; it will take me days to get everything repaired. We are going to have to get a regular plane." The whole group went to the closest airport and they found it closed due to military aircrafts covering the skies because of an incident with a flying creature. The whole group hit something in the airport and then turned to each other.

"So, who has any ideas?" Robin asked and then Rose spoke up.

"We obviously can't go by air so we will have to go by boat unless we want military aircrafts shooting at us." Rose suggested and they couldn't disagree and so they went with it and headed for the nearest dock. About twenty minutes later and they were on a small ship big enough for ten people and so they had more then enough room to move. Then Rose had a thought. "Robin, if the Dark Dragon didn't want us to get there, why wouldn't he blow up the docks or something?"

"He obviously does want us there and of course, it's a trap." Robin replied not knowing what Rose is getting at.

"I mean, if he wants us to get there so badly, then why doesn't he just destroy every military aircraft and let us use you plane? He has more then enough power to do so." Rose said slowly getting to her point as well as trying to figure things out herself.

"Maybe he doesn't have the trap ready yet or something so the slower we are getting there, the better off he is." Robin said still not knowing what Rose is getting at.

"That's not like him though, he always had a trap prepared and he never told us about it either. I think he wants us to go by ocean. I think that this is where the trap is." Rose looked at Robin to see what he thinks and the expression on his face was good enough.

"Everyone, keep your eyes open for anything." With that said, everyone kept their eyes peeled for anything.

Jake then walked up to them. "What's going on Rose?" Jake asked seeing everyone moving around looking for something or at least that's what it appeared to be.

"Jake, I think the Dark Dragon has set a trap for us in the water. What the trap is; is unknown but whatever it is, we need to be ready." Rose explained and Jake went to one side of the ship and Rose went to the opposite side. Hours went by and nothing had happened and they are now in the middle of the ocean.

Beast Boy went over and stood next to Raven. "Raven, do you think you can trust him yet?" Raven looked over at him and shook her head.

"For all we know, that whole thing in the tower was one big set up so that we would come over and get ourselves killed. I don't trust him till this dragon is dead." Raven looked back out into the distance. "The sooner this ends; the better."

Beast Boy frowned and stood there next to her. "It's getting dark Raven, you want to go lie down and take a rest?" Beast Boy asked putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small smile. Raven smiled and then left to go and take a nap under the deck. Beast Boy smiled at her as she went under and then turned and frowned. A few more hours went by and Beast Boy was still wide awake and thinking when he heard thunder and saw lightning. No more then ten seconds later and everyone was back on deck.

Robin had already started shouting out orders. "Raven and Starfire, bring down the sails so they aren't ripped apart. Beast Boy, go help Cyborg control the ship." Then a wave splashed water onto the ship rocking it a little causing everyone to lose some of their balance. "Rose, Jake, help me keep the ship from getting to much water on deck." A bigger wave came on deck and made the three clearing the deck of water to slip and slide around on deck. Raven and Starfire came down on deck after taking care of the sails. "Raven, Starfire, you two keep the water from the front of the ship off." The two nodded and they rushed to the front and Raven made a shield and Starfire reinforced it. The water kept hitting the shield harder and harder but the two kept the shield up. Water kept flying up on deck from the side and the three slipped around. Jake grew his wings and kept himself in the air as the boat tipped to the right. Robin caught hold of the side but Rose hit the wooden side and broke through and just barely caught onto the wood railing that still stood. Jake let himself drop and then caught himself as he caught Roses hand and pulled her up back onto the deck. The tipping of the deck caused Raven and Starfire to slip and lift the shield. They flew up and tried to make the shield again but a wave hit and washed them back until the hit wood. They quickly grabbed hold of something to keep from slipping since flying in this weather is practically impossible.

The ship finally steadied itself again and everyone could rest for the time being and then a giant tentacle came up and grabbed onto the deck. Beast Boy and Cyborg lost control and went flying and hit the railing on the side. The ship pointed downward from the weight of the tentacle and Robin popped up letting go of the railing and went sliding downward where a mouth appeared. Robin quickly pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the wood and he slowly came to a stop. A giant blue blast came down and hit the tentacle causing the creature to let go. The ship quickly righted itself and Robin went flying back to the front of the ship. Then two more came from the sides and wrapped around breaking the ship in half making everyone fall into the water. They all came up for air and then Robin got hit knocking him out cold.

Robin laid on the beach and could feel water coming onto the beach and then back. He woke up wearily. He looked around and couldn't find anyone there and then looked out into the distance and found some bloody figures washing up to the beach. Robin waited and then when the figures reached the shore, Robin looked at them and is happy to find that they are all right.

A few hours later and the titans and Jake and Rose woke up to a fire. Raven got up and walked over to Beast Boy who looked exhausted but he is alive. Then she turned to Jake and Rose and angrily walked over to them. "This is your fault dragon boy. This is your war and you dragged us into it. If we die, it's on your head." Then she stormed off.

Jake and Rose looked toward the sand and frowned and then Beast Boy came over to them. "Don't worry about her, she isn't very trusting of you and so she really doesn't like you right now and this whole thing isn't helping but she will come around."

Robin came over to them. "So why are you all bloody?"

"Long story short Robin, we got eaten alive and then we blast and cut our way out." Rose said disgusted by the whole thing.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ravens Fan Club**

Jake and the others quickly washed off whatever blood that hadn't washed off in the water earlier and then stood under the sun to dry off. "I'm still red." Cyborg complained looking at himself.

"Hey, at least it's not a bad color on you." Beast Boy said teasing the metal man. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and Beast Boy took off with Cyborg right on his tail, literally, Beast Boy changed into fox.

Jake and Rose looked at them with an eyebrow raised and then looked over at Robin and before they could asked, Robin answered their plainly obvious question. "They do that type of thing a lot. No need to worry about them but let's get down to business. First where are we?" Robin looked around not noticing anything familiar.

Raven ran into the nearby forest and started ripping trees apart to release the anger she has. By now she had gotten pretty far into the forest and so her friends wouldn't see her. She stomped around pulling the trees from the ground and throwing them at other trees when she heard a noise behind. Raven spun around and got ready to attack anything that moved. She saw a bush move and she quietly got closer until she ended up right in front of it. Then a black dog jumped out of the bush and ran off. Raven fell backward onto the ground and then heard a girl screaming. Raven quickly got up and started to walk away when she heard a girl say something to her. Raven turned and looked at the girl and noticed tears in her eyes. Raven sighed and then walked over to her. "Are you alright?" Raven asked gently.

"No, my dog ran away and I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?" The girl asked sadly.

"Yeah, she just ran that way." Raven pointed in the direction the dog went and the girl ran off in that direction after thanking her. Raven began to walk away but she decided not to and flew into the air and caught up with the dog and then used her magic to stop it from running and then went down and grabbed her. The girl then came busting through the trees and a smile grew on her face and she ran faster toward them and then took her dog from Raven.

The girl looked up at Raven and thanked her and then noticed who she really is. "You're Raven from the teen titans." The girl squealed with joy.

Raven put a finger in her ear and rubbed it and then smiled. "Yep, that's me." Raven began to walk away and then the girl grabbed her arm. Raven turned and started to pull her arm away but instead, she just smiled and then asked a question. "Why are you grabbing my arm?"

"It's just that my family would love to meet you. Let me introduce myself though. I'm Carolyn and this is my dog, Raven. I named her after you." The girl said with a big smile. Raven couldn't help but be flattered by this and followed the girl to her home. "You know, there are many votes going around about which titan should end up with which titan and of course we think that Robin and Starfire were going to end up together which already happened. Then there is Cyborg and we are thinking Bumblebee. Then there is you, we think that you and Beast Boy should be together."

Raven froze as she heard this, and then had a small giggle. "Yeah well, that already happened Carolyn." Raven knew she made a mistake when she said that when another squeal came from the little girl.

"Really, oh my friends owe me big time." Carolyn said with a victorious tone to her voice. I told them that you two would end up together and so we made a bet and I won."

Usually, this would have made Raven angry but she is just a little girl who also happens to clearly be a fan of hers. Raven just followed the Carolyn to her home and when they arrived, Ravens eyes grew wide when she saw the home. The home is painted blue with the name Raven on the roof and this made Raven feel slightly awkward but it wasn't to bad and then they walked in and the inside of the home was normal but they have pictures of her everywhere which didn't help with the awkwardness. Raven breathed in and relaxed and then Carolyn's family came in squealing. Raven waved and then the mother noticed Ravens clothes. "Your clothes are filthy, follow me." Raven wanted to protest but figured it just better to go along with it. Raven followed the woman to another room that appears to be the master bedroom. "You wait here and I'll be back in a second." A little while later and the woman came out with what looks like a black leotard and a blue cape. "My daughter really likes you Raven and so she had us make these. You can wear these and we will wash yours." Then she shooed Raven into the closet to change. When Raven came out, the mother took Ravens bloody clothes and put them in the wash.

Then a crash was heard and Raven and Carolyn's mother ran into the other room and found Carolyn being grabbed by a dark dragon but she couldn't tell if it was the Dark Dragon or Malchior. Raven flew up but before she could see who it was, he vanished.

"Raven, Raven dear, are you ok?" Carolyn's mother asked as she looked at Raven.

Raven ran into the other room and found Carolyn playing with some teen titan action figures. Raven grabbed Carolyn and told everyone to follow her. They all rushed out of the house following Raven and when they got into the forest, a crash and then an explosion was heard. Raven kept running until they reached the beach where her friends are. She sat Carolyn down and relaxed. Beast Boy came running up to her and hugged her. "Raven who are your new friends." He asked smiling.

"They are actually my own little fan club Beast Boy." Raven said looking at the family.

Carolyn's mother came over to Raven. "You saved us, thank you and sorry about your clothes. I don't think you'll want them back and so you can keep those."

"Thank you, these are very comfortable." Raven said with a smile and then turned to the others. "We need to move before anyone gets hurt. I don't know who but some Dragon attacked with magic." Raven said glaring at Jake angrily.

Robin ignored the hate Raven shot toward Jake and took command. "Let's go everyone. Raven, take them to a safe place." Raven nodded and then took the family to a friend's home that is surrounded by other houses and then returned to the group. "Ok Raven, let's go."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The First Fight**

Beast Boy and Raven ended up in the back as they walked and Beast Boy had many thoughts going through his head about Raven and the temporary additions to the group. The way Raven has been acting has been bugging him greatly but he didn't feel like he could say anything now especially after the talk on the boat. Beast Boy finally decided that he had to say something and hopped that she would listen and maybe he wouldn't have to do something horrible, in Ravens and his eyes anyway. Beast Boy finally got the nerve and walked over to Raven. "Raven, we need to talk."

Raven turned around and smiled at him. "About what Beast Boy?"

"You need to stop acting like jakes and Rose are a disease or something. I'm just afraid that you may not be able to focus when we fight this guy. I know you hate dragons and for good reasons Raven but I'm worried." Beast Boy was happy to see that she hasn't gone hostile on him yet.

"It won't affect me in any way Beast Boy, trust me on that." Raven tried to turn around and continue walking but Beast Boy stopped her.

"I trust you Raven, you know I do but please, try to act less hostile toward them and don't think that they would try anything." Beast Boy pleaded.

"I'm not letting my guard down Beast Boy and that's final." Raven said somewhat angrily at him.

"I know I'm going to regret this but Raven, if you can't focus on this then I'll give you something else to think about Raven." This worried Raven a little especially with Beast Boy's anger rising. Beast Boy took a breath and then spoke up again. "Raven, if you don't start acting less hostile toward them then I'm going to end this relationship right here until this whole thing blows over or you decide to act differently. So what is it going to be Raven?"

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, Beast Boy actually threatened to break up with her if she doesn't act nicer toward someone she hates. Beast Boy stood there tapping his foot. "Fine Beast Boy, I'll be nicer to them but why are you defending them so much. You hardly know them at all Beast Boy."

"It's not them I'm defending, it's you Raven and I'm not defending, I just want to make sure your focused on the future battle that we will have and with any problem we may have on the way. I don't want you to get hurt Raven, that's all. I figured you would never go for breaking up with me and so threatening to do that would force you to keep you hostility down. Now let's go." The two ran to catch up with the others. When they did, they found themselves up pretty high into the mountains. How they didn't notice hey were actually in the mountains earlier, they hadn't a clue. Everyone had settled down for a rest except for two of which neither of them saw. "Hey Robin, where are Jake and Starfire?"

"They went flying ahead to scout out the area." Robin said lying down and looking up into the sky.

Raven was just about to say something about leaving Starfire alone with a dragon and then decided against it. Raven sat down on the ground with her arms folded and legs crossed and let out a huff. "So Robin, where are we headed?"

"We keep going straight which means we may be heading through a volcano." Robin just kept looking into the sky thinking.

"Great, magma related." Beast Boy turned his head to her wondering what magma had to do with anything other then it's in a volcano. Raven turned to him and answered his question that he didn't actually ask. "You remember what covered the earth when my father took over right." Beast Boy thought for a second and then turned slapped his head.

Soon, Jake and Starfire returned to the group. "Ok everyone, it looks like we will be heading through the volcano. Since its getting dark, the Dark dragon has armies of his shadow minions surrounding the volcano and so going around will be impossible without a fight." Jake explained.

Starfire looked toward Raven who had a look of doubt in her eyes. "It is true; he has these things surrounding the giant hill of lava." Starfire said hoping to convince Raven.

Jake stood next to Robin and whispered in his ear. 'Giant hill of lava?' Jake asked curiously.

"You'll get used to it Jake, she is after all, not from earth." Jake nodded and smiled. Just then, two dragons appeared on the sides of the area with one claw gripping onto the mountain and the other hanging down loosely. The two jumped down and landed in front of the group. "Dark Dragon, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be planning or something?" Jake asked transforming.

"I must congratulate you all; you made it through the ocean without getting killed by the storm or my pet. I suggest you lay back though and forget about us." The Dark Dragon smiled.

"Why would we do that?" Rose asked pulling out her staff.

Then Malchior pulled out a little girl from behind his back. "If you want her to live, then I would suggest it." Malchior held his claw up to the little girl's neck.

Raven couldn't see too well but finally figured out who the girl is. "Let Carolyn go Malchior, your problem is with me." Raven yelled

"I can't do that for she is our protection from you rotten children." Malchior growled at her in a way a dragon growls.

Rose snuck around to the back of the two dragons and leapt forward and grabbed Carolyn but Rose got grabbed herself and she lost Carolyn and Carolyn flew over the edge of the cliff. Raven quickly used her power and grabbed onto Carolyn just to get knocked backward by a blast from Malchior and Carolyn fell and landed right on the edge of the cliff. She started slipping and is now holding onto the edge.

Beast Boy saw Carolyn fly and he jumped down the cliff and turned into a bird and went to where Ravens magic was and landed. He quickly turned into a T-rex as he saw Carolyn fall. He walked over and was just tall enough and knocked her off the cliff with Carolyn landing on his head. He turned into a Pterodactyl and grabbed Carolyn and took her to safety.

The group felt a rumble and saw Carolyn fall off the cliff. Raven then shot all she had at Malchior as the others helped out while Rose and Jake dealt with the Dark Dragon. After a while, the titans were knocked backward falling on their faces and Jake could see Malchior charging up his blast toward Raven. "Raven, look out!" Jake yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do Jake!" Raven yelled

Just then Beast Boy came back and saw Malchior charging up. "Raven, watch out!" Beast Boy yelled.

Jake knew she wouldn't make it out in time and ran at Raven and pushed her out of the way just to get hit forcefully in his side and into the ground. Rose saw this and ran over to Jake. "Good job, let's get out of here."

Raven looked in shock at what had just happened. Rose reached Jake and pulled him out of the crater that was made. Jake has a big gash in his side with blood coming out quickly, his arm broken, and his face and the rest of his body bruised and messed up. Rose turned to Raven angrily. "You, this is your fault Raven. We didn't judge you when we got here but now I'm going to do just that." Rose cried into Jakes body.

Beast Boy had heard someone scream to watch and now he knows who said. Raven, you just couldn't let you hatred go could you. You told me you would let off of them Raven and now look what happened." Beast Boy pointed over to Rose and Cyborg trying to help out Jake. "You couldn't trust him long enough to believe that he was telling you to watch out for a reason. You let your pride and fear in the way. Just get out of here Raven, unless you intend to heal Jake which I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't let you."

Raven tearfully walked over to the two angry people and quietly asked if she could try to heal him. Rose may be angry and may even hate Raven now but she moved so that she could try. Raven put all her power into it but couldn't fully heal. Raven breathed heavily from using so much energy and then backed away in tears. "I'm so sorry." Raven then ran toward their destination but turned and hid behind some bushes.

"Cyborg, do what you can to heal him further." Robin demanded.

"So Rose, what is your judgment on Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"She is prideful but kind when she needs to be. I still haven't figured her out yet." Rose said still angry at Raven.

"We are still trying too Rose so don't expect to find much." Beast Boy said looking in the direction Raven ran in.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Argument**

Rose sat there next to Jake in a room built of wood and rock. It isn't the best place to be in for a hospital room but it is the best they could do and Cyborg has been there the whole time. Then Beast Boy came into the small room to check out how he is doing. "He is doing well for being beat so badly. I'm going to go get some more things to help speed the healing." Then Cyborg left the room.

"I'll let you be alone with Jake." Beast Boy then left the room with a frown on his face. Once he got outside, the others except for Raven came up to him and asked about Jake. "Cyborg said that he is doing well for being beat as bad as he was and then he left to go get some more stuff to speed up the healing.

In the small makeshift room, Jake began to open his eyes. Rose hadn't noticed this since her head is on his chest with tears flowing. Then she felt hands rubbing through her hair. Rose looked up slowly and found Jake awake. "Come on, you got my shirt damp. If you're going to cry, you could at least soak my shirt. At least that way" Before Jake finished his sentence, Rose gently kissed him. When she backed off, they both had a smile on there faces.

"Jake, how are you, do you feel ok?" Rose smiled widely and hoped for a positive answer.

"I'm fine babe, my head hurts a little and so does my side, but other then that, I feel ok." Jake smiled and let his head relax and then fell asleep.

Just then Raven came into the room. "How is Jake doing?" Raven asked not knowing what else to ask.

"What are you doing here Raven, it's your fault he's in here and you hate him anyway so why does it matter to you?" Rose asked not caring if the questions fit with each other or not.

"I know, I'll go." Raven went to leave and then Rose stopped her. "What is it Rose?"

"I have something to say that you may not like but I'm going to say it anyway because you need to hear it." Rose walked toward Raven angrily. "Who do you think you are Raven? We came to you for help, not to join the team but for help and you attack us." Rose yelled and then the others ran in.

"Raven, what are you here for, never mind, let's go." Robin said and tried to pull Raven out of the room."

"No Robin, she is staying until I say what I need to say." She said nicely to Robin who backed off and let her continue and then she turned her attention back on Raven. "You have no right to treat people the way you've treated us before even getting to know us. You have a bad experience with one dragon and you think they are all the same. You know what Raven your wrong just like I was. The only evil people are the ones that go around hurting people for fear and I could go into a lot more then that but I m specifically talking about you."

"You know nothing about me Rose. I have been treated badly by my father and the only one that loved me was my mother so it's no wonder I am scared of things." Raven shot at her.

"That's just plain bull crap Raven and don't you talk to me about only having a mother that loved you because I had no one Raven. I never knew my parents growing up and I changed the way I acted. I was always taught that dragons and all magical creatures were evil but you know what, Jake changed that. I was never loved by anyone but him and I had to wait fourteen years for that. I was never really loved Raven but I don't treat people the way you treat people."

"I was used growing up, I was forced to become a portal for my good for nothing father." Raven yelled.

"Guess what Raven, at least you had a reason to do it. You did it for your father whether it was good or not. Me, everything I did was for myself. Not for the group I was in but for myself." Raven shot some magic at Rose and Rose pulled out her staff and blocked it. Raven then grew and grabbed Rose and pulled her under her and when she calmed down, Rose came out with a clear head not even afraid of what had just happened. "You think I'm scared of you Raven." Rose then blocked another attack. "You can't handle something and you flip out and attack people. You call yourself a hero but you can't even control yourself."

"I work every day to control myself." Raven said getting irritated with Rose.

"Bull Raven, you work to control your powers, not yourself. Learn to control yourself and then your powers won't go out of whack."

"You haven't a clue what you're talking about. You have no powers to control and you're not a half demon." Raven yelled louder.

"No, I'm not Raven but you have no temper control Raven and I can bet anything that you could do well at controlling your powers if you weren't such a hot head." Raven then shot more and more power at Rose who blocked all of it easily. "Like I said Raven, you have no control over yourself. You act like a spoiled brat that gets angry when you don't like what you hear or when people do things you don't like but you're going to have to grow up Raven. Don't try to control your powers but learn to control yourself first because how can you expect to control your powers when you can't keep control of yourself. Don't talk to me about your life because I would have loved your life, at least then I would have had a family even if one hated me because I was used to. I had no free will Raven, not like you do. The only friends I had were those that didn't even like me really and the fact that they are all dead now doesn't bug me to much and why, because I couldn't allow them to live. I would have been dead too if not for Jake. I bet you'd be dead now to now if not for your friends which actually like you. If you had any sense Raven, you wouldn't act out of fear and that's what this all leads up to. Your fear and hatred that you can't control and now my boyfriend is paying for it." Rose paused for a moment and then spoke up again. "Go Raven and leave us alone for a long while." Rose then turned back to Jake. She kissed his cheek and then sat down on a makeshift chair.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review. Just for the record, I don't hate Raven even though it seems like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Making Up**

It had been few days since Jake got hit and soothing has improved. Jake just lies on the bed either sleeping or looking up at the rock ceiling. He would talk to Rose now and then but he just hadn't felt like talking to anyone. "I'm so ready to get off this bed." As soon as he said this, someone walked in.

Outside looking for some berries or something edible, are Rose and, Starfire and Beast Boy. Beast Boy only chose to come so that he could get away from the camp and to have some time to thank and both girls respect that. "Friend Rose, will friend Jake get better soon?" Starfire asked.

"I hope so, what worries me is that he may not be himself when he is better. I'm worried because it has been a few days and he has hardly talked to me. That's not like him, sure he may not talk to anyone else but not to talk to me, well it worries me greatly. He never doesn't talk to me; in fact, it's always just the opposite. He is always talking to me about something even when he is asleep. I know that sounds odd but he does." Rose went on explaining the whole story about the dream charm.

Robin and Cyborg are still at the camp and playing games but taking a break every once in a while to check on Jake. Robin and Cyborg just started a game of chess. "So Rob, what do you think about Raven?"

"I don't know Cy, after what happened to Jake and then getting chewed out by Rose which sadly, she needed, and then disappearing; I'm not sure what to think about her anymore. I don't blame Rose for this, after all; it is her boyfriend on the bed. What do you think Cy?" Robin had started to mumble and decided that he was done talking.

"I don't know, she has already been away from the team long enough and she is already punishing herself enough as it is and so; heck I don't know." The two played for about ten minutes and then Cyborg got up to check on Jake and when he got there, Jake had stood up. "You need to lay back down man." Then Jake knelt down and picked up Raven. "What's up with Raven?" Cyborg asked running over to him.

"She healed me fully Cyborg and then she fainted." Jake put her on the bed and then the two walked out of the make shift building and went over to Robin who hadn't bothered to look up. "Hey Robin."

Robin shot up and saw Jake standing there next to Cyborg. "You're up Jake, that's great. Now we can continue, if you're up to it anyway." Robin quickly said not sure if he would be ready yet.

"I am Robin but Raven fainted." Jake said looking back at the small building. "She healed me Robin." Jake said still looking at the rock building.

"Ok then, she is probably healing herself then now." Robin said.

Rose, Starfire, and Beast Boy are just returning to the camp to find Jake standing there talking with the boys. Rose screamed to Jake and then ran over to him. Once she reached him, she tackled him to the ground. "How are you Jake?"

"I'm fine babe, but I just got up and I'd like to stay up for a while if you don't mind." Rose got up off of him and apologized. "You can thank Raven for me being up. She healed me the rest of the way but she is asleep right now." Rose looked over to the rock building and then back to Jake.

"Ok Jake, I'm just glad you're up and moving." She hugged him tightly and for four hours the others waited for Raven to get up again. About an hour later and Raven slowly walked out of the small building. Rose was the first to walk over to her. "Raven."

"Look, if you're going to yell at me again, I'm going to go the other way." Raven started to turn but her shoulder was grabbed by Rose.

"I'm not here to yell at you, I'm here to thank you for healing Jake. Though how you were able to heal him completely this time and not the last time; I'm not sure unless you didn't try very hard the first time." Rose said with a small smile on her face.

"I tried hard the last time, but I just couldn't do it. After you yelled at me, I wasn't sure how right you were but I also know now that you're not the enemy and I do know you're right about me being distrustful and that I do judge people unfairly as well. I went out to think for a few days to think about things and I found that you were right about me. I don't agree that you had a harder life then me but everything else I can agree with and I'm sorry Rose and I'm sorry Jake. I do need to control myself because after plenty of thought I found that every time something happened that I didn't like, I blew something up. I know that I probably don't deserve your friendship or even have reason to be trusted again but if you will, I would like the chance to start over." Raven lowered her head and frowned.

Jake went over and lifted her head back up and then Rose walked over. "Yeah, we'll start over."

"Thank you Jake for giving me a second chance and thanks Rose for helping me to realize what it is that I have been doing wrong. I never thought that not being able to control myself had any effect on my power. Thanks Rose even if you did tell me things that I didn't want to hear." Raven then hugged them both and then headed over to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, can you forgive me?" Beast Boy smiled and then as a response, he kissed her.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Volcano Adventure**

The whole group went straight toward the volcanoes opening which is at the bottom since the volcano has been dormant for years now. A hole was made for a search for treasures and was never filled back up again. The group entered the volcano and looked around. The entire place is the color of the lava itself and not to mention it's warm. Jake, Starfire, and Raven flew up and looked around and found a latter going down. The three returned to the ground and headed for the latter. They went down the latter for five minutes before they reached the bottom. As soon as they reached the bottom of the latter, four shadow creatures attacked that were easily defeated. "The Dark dragon has lost his touch, just sending three shadow creatures after us." As soon as Jake said this, fire creatures came up in six groups of ten.

"Would you like to try that again or are you good?" Rose asked.

"I'm good." Jake then started firing at them and the others shortly followed. After about ten minutes of straight fighting, they heard a noise up above and found rocks tumbling downward at them. The group ran left and found another latter and slide down and ran into a nearby cave just missing avalanche.

The rocks trapped them in and Raven and the others threw all they could at the rocks but they wouldn't budge. "Great now what do we do?" Raven asked irritated.

"All we can do now is move forward through the volcano and hope that we can make it out." Robin said confidently but wasn't so sure himself.

The group walked around for some time without a single word until Robin slipped causing some rocks behind him to fall and the whole group went sliding downward. "This is the most fun I've had since we left." Jake said screaming as they went down.

"Although this could be bad, I have to agree with Jake." Both Rose and Raven said in unison. They finally reached the bottom of this little slide and hit hard rock.

"Seriously, how far can this hunk of rock go down?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the back of his head.

The group got up and wondered around for a while and finally found some stairs. The only problem is that the stairs head downward. The group sighed and continued forward when they ran into a large gate that looks very similar to the one when Ravens father took over but it only looked familiar to Raven and Robin. The group pushed the door open not thinking of it any further. They walked in and could see what looked like a ritual area. "At least we can say that Raven's father isn't back." Robin said trying to lighten the mood a little and all the silence actually started to bug him. They walked to the opposite side of the room and found some more stairs but these ones lead upward and then a picture could be seen above it. Raven looked up and her face darkened. Robin and the others looked up as well and only the titans recognized the picture.

"Raven, isn't that your father?" Beast Boy asked and Raven answered with a simple, yes.

"Hold on, that's Ravens father?" Rose and Jake said together.

"Yeah, that's my father and I hate him very much." Then Raven looked to the right and found a picture of her mother. "That's my mother to the right of my father." Everyone looked to the right and smiled to see how pretty she is. "I miss her very much but my question is why she is down here?" Raven said shooting down the picture of her father. When the picture fell, it smashed into many pieces and then the picture of her mother moved over to the place where her fathers was. This confused everyone and then a big white flash blinded them and when it disappeared, a small line led up the stairs. This confused everyone even more and they were all hesitant to follow the line but they figured that they didn't have any other choice and followed it up. They followed it all the way to another wall and a set of stairs next to it. Raven went to smash the wall but the wall moved as soon as she let her aura surround her hand. The group followed the stairs the rest of the way up and they ended up in a bright room. A small light shot through Raven and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran over to her. Cyborg came over and checked her pulse and everything and then stood up.

"She seems to be perfectly normal." Cyborg said just as his system went nuts. Cyborg looked at the stats again and found that her powers have changed in some way. His systems calmed down and everything went back to normal. "That was odd but I guess my system has some difficulty getting it straight." Cyborg felt her pulse and she is most definitely alive. "She should be ok."

Beast Boy was about to comment when Raven moved and started to sit up. Beast Boy helped her up and smiled at her. "What happened?" Raven asked and no one knew exactly what happened but as long as she is ok, they aren't going to worry about it. Raven stood up and stretched. "That is something that I don't ever want to do again." Raven said standing up.

"Well I don't suggest you do ok?" Raven nodded with a smile on her face. "So where do we go from here?" Beast Boy looked around not finding a door or anything to go through.

Raven looked around to and then found something. She went over to the place that they came in through and found a button next to the door and pushed it. When she pushed the button, a white flat surface came down into the area and then stopped. Since it led upward, they all agreed to follow it and when they made it to the top, they came out on solid ground and then the light disappeared. "Well, that was one heck of a journey wouldn't you say." Raven looked around and had no clue where they are. "So where to now Robin?" Raven asked.

"It looks like we head forward." Then the group continued with their path still curious about what happened to Raven.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Second and Final Battle**

The path they took, took hours as they went up and down hills, left and right through trees, and all around took twists and turns in every direction. They finally reached the end of the path and they cheered to finally be out of the confusion of the path. Jake and Rose sat down on a nearby rock and leaned against each other. Then everyone followed their lead and sat down somewhere as well minus the leaning. They all yawned and stretched and then sighed. They looked ahead of them and found nothing but open land and a building here and there. "So who else thinks that this is where the battle is going to be?" Beast Boy asked and just as he said this, both dragons came flying toward them.

"You know Beast Boy; you need to keep quiet sometimes." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Let's look at it this way, this will end sooner." Raven would have commented on that but then realized that he just might be right sine it does seem to appear that whenever he says something like that, it seems to happen. Raven shook her head with a smile on her face. "So let's end this right here."

The group of heroes stood up and prepared themselves for the two dragons flying toward them. Both looked in shock. "American Dragon, how is this possible? You're supposed to be dead." The Dark Dragon said in surprise.

"No way could you have possibly lived through the powerful of a blast even with the witches help." Malchior said angrily said.

"Guess what, she did help and she has more power then you think she has." Jake yelled defending Raven. "She isn't a witch by the way."

"Malchior, it's time to end you once and for all and from what I've heard of you Dark Dragon, you'll end up with him." Raven then got ready to attack and the rest followed.

It is now dark and the Dark Dragon has now summoned his shadow creatures. Rose and Jake took on the shadows while the others focused on the two dragons. Robin and Cyborg did their combo and created their sonic boom. The blast created a dust cloud and when it vanished, the Dark Dragon stood there without a scratch. Raven and Starfire combined their powers and shot at the Dark Dragon and the boys tried their combo at the same time. Dust flew everywhere causing another cloud and before the dust cleared, the Dark Dragon jumped at them and knocked them all backward and into different directions. Malchior had been charging up this whole time behind the Dark Dragon and then Malchior got his chance and shot at Beast Boy. Beast Boy by now had jumped into the air as a gorilla and then changed into and octopus to keep the Dark Dragon from moving but before he reached the Dark Dragon, he got blasted away and into the trees a mile away.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and then she glared at Malchior but before she could move, she felt a pain in her stomach and she fell over onto her knees. She started gasping for breaths and then fell the rest of the way and went out cold as soon as she hit the ground.

"Raven!" Her friends yelled to her and soon they got knocked further away by the Dark Dragon.

Jake and Rose finally took out the rest of the shadow creatures just as Raven fell over. Jake and Rose could see Malchior charging up and went after him. Malchior looked over at them and sent his blast at Cyborg who is just getting off the ground. Rose and Jake yelled over to him and Cyborg looked over and tried to dodge and got hit in the arm and it sent him in circles through the air and into a tree. Jake and Rose finally reached Malchior and attacked him but got thrown back and into the sky a ways up. Rose fainted in the air and Jake could see Rose flying and tried to get balance. Once Jake got a hold of himself, he raced toward Rose and caught her right before she hit the ground. Jake landed and then got hit by the Dark Dragon and knocked out.

By now, all the heroes had been merely knocked out and Malchior went over to Raven and charged up his blast. After a minute of charging up, he fired down at her causing dust to fly everywhere mixed with rock pieces. When it cleared, Raven had been dug into the ground but she is unharmed. This confused Malchior and started to charge up again when a big white blast hit him head on sending him flying into the Dark Dragon. The two Dragons tumbled on the ground about three times over and finally stopped. The two got up off the ground and looked at Raven who is awakening her friends. "NO!" Malchior yelled and started after her when Raven turned and blasted Malchior again. Malchior flew into a tree and snapped it in half.

Raven quickly revived the titans and then brought Jake and Rose over and revived them as well. "Stand back everyone." Ravens eyes turned white just like when she fought her father. "You'll not hurt them Malchior and Dark Dragon." The Dark Dragon summoned more of his shadow creatures but Raven simply used her now white magic and sent the shadows away. Raven used her energy and blasted the two dragons into some trees and then quickly flew over to them. She charged herself up and fired off at the two dragons.

Malchior and the Dark Dragon tried to defend themselves but the blast is to powerful and it disintegrated them into nothing. Not even ash remained.

Beast Boy came limping up to the group slowly holding his side and his arm and then collapsed onto the ground. Raven calmed down and ran over to Beast Boy. She quickly put her hands on his injured arms and side and healed them first with her regular blue glow and then she healed his leg. She softly leaned in and kissed his forehead gently and then got up. She looked over at the place that she killed the two dragons and didn't give any specific look. "Let's go everyone." Raven picked up everyone with her new white magic and transported them all home.

Raven sat them down and relaxed. "Raven, you really do hate dragons don't you?" Jake asked.

Raven thought about it and then answered his question. "No Jake, I just hate those that hurt my friends and boyfriend." The next day, everyone was gathered together to be congratulated for defeating the dragons. The whole celebration is being broadcasted all over the world.

At home, Jakes friends and family turned on the news as well as Roses family and the whole city actually. Everyone could see Jake and Rose waving to everyone with smiles on their faces. The titans as well have smiles on their faces.

The group went back to the tower and talked a little and then said their goodbyes. Jake and Rose got home and they were celebrated by everyone in their neighborhood and at their school including Brad. After the little party Jake and Rose went to Jakes home and sat down to relax and then Lao Shi came in. "Young dragon, how did you manage to defeat the Dark Dragon so easily?"

"It wasn't me or Rose gramps; it was a good friend from the titans." With that said the two sat down on the couch and happily watched a movie.

**Deleted scene**

Shortly after they landed, the two complimented them. "So you found your way through the volcano did you. You were supposed to have died in there though. There was only one way and that was up the stairs. How did you all make it up the long tunnel? Some of you should have landed in lava below because it is a dead end." The Dark Dragon said confused.

"You mean the part with the two pictures in it." The Dark Dragon and Malchior nodded. "We found another path." Then the two dragons slapped themselves.

**The End**

**A/N: There you go; the last chapter is up with a deleted scene just for fun but also for some seriousness to explain the two pictures of Ravens parents. Thanks for the reviews and please review. I have a witch story in mind again but I don't know when I'll start it now that I'm in school. Goodnight or evening or whatever time it is where you are.**


End file.
